


Take Your Fighting Stance

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Gilded Blade Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A very Happy ending, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Sexual Tension, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is an unconventional omega. And Viktor Nikiforov is an unconventional alpha… their courtship too, is incredibly unconventional.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Gilded Blade Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793488
Comments: 38
Kudos: 325





	Take Your Fighting Stance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenuineFirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineFirefly/gifts).



> This was written for GenuineFirefly, who requested the first part of this AU as well! Thank you for commissioning me!

Yuuri woke that morning with a wide grin on his face. He'd been looking forward to the events of the upcoming weekend for over a month; Lord Nikiforov would be spending an extended stay with him and Minako-senpai.

The two had been sharing correspondence and duelling when they could spare the time, their friendship only deepening through every sweat-drenched afternoon in the gymnasium. Lord Nikiforov had been recalled to Saint Petersburg for vaguely explained family matters, forcing them apart for longer than Yuuri would have hoped, but nevertheless, the letters continued.

Their courting had begun and escalated quickly, leaving Yuuri almost breathless with its speed. Lord Nikiforov had been only too eager to prove himself after his loss during their first duel, fighting with a fervor that Yuuri had craved, the fighting spirit he had longed for with every alpha attempting to win his hand.

Lord Nikiforov was the only one to try, the only one worth his blade.

Word had begun to spread quickly of the allustrious Lord Nikiforov’s wooing of Lord Katsuki. Few regarded it as a rumor, barely able to imagine the thought of such a bachelor being brought down to Earth, while some whispered of the feat of capturing the heart of such a distant, cold omega.

Of course they didn’t know Lord Katsuki very well.

Yuuri flew through his morning routine, scarfing down his breakfast and hurrying through dressing. He knew he and Lord Nikiforov— _Viktor_ —he reminded himself again, as the alpha had requested Yuuri call him in their private correspondence… he and Viktor would be duelling until dinner, then retiring for coffee and conversation in the sitting room.

Yuuri swallowed thickly as he wondered if Viktor would follow up on the promise he made in a letter a few weeks ago.

There had been a second letter, tucked behind the first, marked with a blue seal. Yuuri still remembered every word of it, the thought of Viktor’s low, accented voice purring those words to him… _oh_ , it sent a chill down his spine.

_“My hands would never leave your skin, nor would my gaze depart from your body. I would kiss you breathless, my love, curl my tongue around your arousal and wring pleasure from you with my mouth; I long to hear you cry out in ecstasy, my Yuuri.”_

Yuuri’s cock twitched in his pants, his stomach clenched pleasantly. He wished desperately he had enough time to fall back into bed, shove his hand in his trousers and bring himself off, even just once.

But Minako-senpai knocked on his door, heralding Lord Nikiforov’s arrival. Yuuri grimaced and finished dressing, ran his styling oil through his hair yet again and slung his rapier around his waist.

His heart was thudding in his throat as he stepped into the hall, his boots clicking along the polished floor. He could smell Viktor as he drew nearer to the foyer, crisp evergreen dancing through the air. As he drew nearer he could hear Viktor’s voice, bright and cheerful as he spoke to Minako, surely shrugging out of his overcoat, handing off his luggage to the valet…

Yuuri rounded the corner and Viktor’s attention was on him immediately, eager and exuberant like a puppy. His arms were wrapped around his waist within moments; it would have been a serious breach of conduct between any two people who weren’t Lord Katsuki and his Alpha.

That was how Viktor had insisted things were, in fact, in his letters. Viktor was often wistfully looking forward to renouncing his title in favor of Yuuri’s, a fact that had sent shockwaves through proper society. It was unheard of, an alpha taking their omega’s name, but Viktor was exceedingly eager to do so. Yuuri had balked at the notion at first, fearing Viktor’s loss of title.

 _“Oh, love, please do not worry. They will find another to take my title, I promise.”_ Viktor had assured him in their letters.

“Viktor,” Yuuri breathed, feeling his love’s arms tighten around him, his nose pressed brazenly to Yuuri’s throat. He heard Minako hurry the valet out of the foyer, Viktor’s luggage under their arms. “Viktor, I missed you so.”

“Not nearly as much as I missed you, love,” Viktor replied, his tone so heartbreakingly earnest it made Yuuri’s legs wobble. “A month was utter torture, please never allow me to stray from your side again.”

Yuuri laughed, the notion utterly ridiculous. “You know I have no control over what my silly alpha does,” Yuuri teased, his heart clenching at the soft pout on Viktor’s lips. “Allow me to accompany you next time. I’d be thrilled to see Saint Petersburg with you.”

Viktor’s smile widened and he pulled away, leaving just enough room for Makkachin, his large, fluffy poodle companion to worm her way between them and stand on her hind legs, pushing Yuuri to the ground. Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh as Makkachin lapped at his cheeks while a horrified Viktor looked on.

“I’m fine, love. Shall we adjourn in the gymnasium?” Yuuri asked after Viktor had finished his fussing, straightening his cravat and his rumpled waistcoat. Viktor’s eyes gleamed.

“I believe we shall, Lord Katsuki,” Viktor purred, the title sitting in Yuuri’s core like melted silver. Hot. Liquid. Burning. “If I may offer my arm?” Viktor continued, extending his elbow with ease. Yuuri slipped his arm into the crook of Viktor’s elbow with practiced suave, slotting into place as if he had never left.

* * *

“Aha! You’ve gotten sloppy!” Yuuri proclaimed triumphantly as Viktor fell on one knee, conceding a second match in a row. “You didn’t train at all while you were away, did you?” He taunted, offering a hand to help Viktor up.

“I was quite busy, Yuuri.” Viktor pouted, sheathing his rapier and collapsing into a chair in the corner of the room. Yuuri poured them both a tall glass of water, cooled with ice from the ice box. “Family matters are quite bureaucratic back home. Not much time for training, unfortunately.”

Yuuri smirked, clicking his tongue playfully. “Excuses, excuses, my love.” He fell into the chair beside Viktor’s and reached for his hand, rendered sweaty from exertion but still oddly cold. “Is everything alright?”

Viktor turned his head slowly to the side, nodding gently. “Of course. You have a certain way of wearing a man out, Yuuri.”

Yuuri flushed all the way to the tips of his ears. “I hope you won’t be too tired for this evening’s dinner. Or our coffee afterward,” Yuuri said, hoping he came across as plaintive as possible, but he didn’t miss the way Viktor’s lips quirked up in the corner.

“Certainly not,” Viktor replied with a smile that swirled like brandy in Yuuri’s veins. There in the gymnasium, skin slicked with sweat, his scent was thicker, stronger… Yuuri felt like he might drown in it. “Unless you had other plans for me than coffee and chat?”

Yuuri whined, feeling heat prickle under his collar. “Scandalous,” he murmured quietly, denying nothing. Viktor didn’t press him, simply allowing his eyes to dart toward the door.

“Are you certain we won’t be disturbed?” Viktor asked, his voice dropping into that husky, distinctly alphan tone that made Yuuri shudder.

“I… I don’t believe so,” Yuuri breathed, watching as Viktor carefully lifted himself from his seat. He set two strong hands on Yuuri’s thighs, pressed together tightly to prevent further scent from slipping out, as he had been taught to do.

“Open for me, love,” Viktor crooned, standing over him now. Yuuri swallowed thickly and nodded, allowing his thighs to part, allowing Viktor to duck between them, shifting to his knees without taking his eyes off Yuuri’s. Yuuri’s mouth was dry, his lips felt parched. “You smell so strongly here,” Viktor whispered, leaning closer to the clothed tent of Yuuri’s cock, twitching to life in his trousers.

“Vi-Viktor,” Yuuri gasped, writhing under Viktor’s grasp. He was trembling, they had never been this close before. He had only felt this impossibly aroused in the throes of his heats, writhing in a bed too large for one person.

Viktor’s long, gossamer lashes fanned over his cheeks as lidded eyes met Yuuri’s. “I love the way you say my name, _lyubov moya_.” Viktor’s breath was hot against Yuuri’s length, trapped and pulsing behind his fly. “It’s better than I had imagined it to be.”

Yuuri whimpered at the thought of Viktor imagining him in any kind of state as this. He clamped down on the urge to spend right then, biting his lower lip until it was raw, throbbing with his heartbeat. Viktor was breathing heavily between his legs, his mouth ghosting over him like a promise.

The sharp knocking on the gymnasium door rattled any thoughts of continuing from either man, and despite his earlier shamelessness, Viktor quickly stood and dipped his hand into his trousers, adjusting his cock.

“My Lords, dinner is in a quarter hour,” Minako’s voice filtered in through the door, cracked open. “Please arrive in decent form. Wash up.”

Yuuri blushed afresh.

Dinner was a spot uncomfortable, Minako-senpai was a beta and less able to detect scents and pheromones, but the poor waitstaff were mostly omegas and were clearly holding their breath as they served their meal, a wonderful assortment of roasted vegetables and meats, a hearty meal to follow their heated duels earlier.

“I’ve heard the Nikiforov family is preparing for a grand ball,” Minako spoke after a long pause, the food and dishes now gone and replaced with tea and fresh cookies. “Is that what kept you in Saint Petersburg, My Lord?”

Viktor visibly stiffened. “That is correct, they are planning to host a ball for my twenty-eighth birthday come winter,” Viktor replied, lifting his teacup to his lips, though there was a trembling in his hand. Yuuri wasn’t ready to let him go again so soon.

“Ah, I see,” Minako-senpai answered, sharing a pointed look at Yuuri.

Nothing more was discussed of it.

“I believe,” Yuuri interrupted the lovely quiet of after-dinner tea, “that it is time Lord Nikiforov and I retire to my study for coffee.”

Minako nodded. “Enjoy the company. I’ll dismiss the staff.” Yuuri was grateful for that, as tension roiled again behind his navel. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the way Viktor had so effortlessly slid between his legs, how large he had looked when he adjusted himself…

Yuuri shivered and stood from his seat, Viktor quickly stepping in and offering his hand. The walk together to Yuuri’s study was quiet, though the heat between them crackled like lightning. He could feel it in the tight grip of Viktor’s hand in his, the wanting, the need.

When they arrived at the door, Yuuri paused, feeling braver than before. “Would you… perhaps… be willing to entertain a change of plans?” He asked, his voice loud in the silence of the hall.

Viktor let out a rush of breath. “Thank god,” he growled, tightening his grip on Yuuri’s hand. “Yuuri. May I kiss you?” he asked, clearly gritting his teeth, clearly desperate. Yuuri bit his lip.

“Yes, you may,” Yuuri replied, fighting a yelp as Viktor’s weight pinned him to the door, his mouth crashing into Yuuri’s with such fervor it was shocking. He was insatiable, lips and tongue pleading, begging for more, and Yuuri was utterly lost in it. Yuuri granted him passage with every silent request, a stifled moan answering every shuddering gasp.

“Yuuri, _zvezda moya,_ ” Viktor moaned as he ground his hips into Yuuri’s, the sensation making him gasp. “Please, I’ve been merely imagining for too long,” Viktor pleaded, his lips wet and kiss-bruised.

“Come with me,” Yuuri offered quietly, leading him further down the hall and into his rooms, locking the door behind them. The fire was already roaring, having been tended and fed to last hours. Viktor followed, never once taking his eyes off Yuuri. His attention was a physical thing, heavy and warm in Yuuri’s core.

Yuuri led him through the sitting room to his bedroom, the bedclothes already turned down on one side. Perhaps this would be the last night he slept alone.

Viktor’s lips met his own again, this time slower, gentle but no less heated. There was still need there, lurking behind the tight grip Viktor had on Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri lifted unsteady hands to Viktor’s overcoat, working buttons through their holes. Slowly their clothing dropped like forgotten armor around them, leaving bare expanses of flesh to the warm air, leaving skin to be explored by tentative hands.

Viktor’s lips strayed from Yuuri’s, sweeping down his jaw to his throat. A low moan rumbled to life in Yuuri’s chest at the attention, his lover’s hands finally where he had wished they would be, all these months.

“Lie down,” Yuuri pleaded, his hands trembling as Viktor pulled them both into bed. Yuuri hoped his bed would never be made again, only left rumpled by Viktor’s bare form, mussed with their love.

Viktor was flushed, from his chest to his ears. It was gorgeous, the color of roses. Maybe Yuuri said the words aloud, maybe he merely thought them, but everything was struck from his mind as soon as Viktor grabbed at him, pulling his cheeks apart and exposing slick-covered skin.

“God above, Yuuri,” Viktor moaned, “I want to be inside you, may I?”

Yuuri nodded so fast he was shaking with it. Viktor opened him slowly, pressing long, slender fingers into him. The burn was dizzyingly wonderful and warm. He felt he was going mad with it, Viktor finding every single one of his sensitive places, playing Yuuri like an instrument.

“Have me, love,” Viktor crooned, holding himself around the base, prodding Yuuri’s entrance with his cockhead. Yuuri gasped at the heat and bore down, crying out at the stretch. He felt flayed open, heat and want surging through his very being as he took all of Viktor, his thighs bracketing Viktor’s hips.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Yuuri,” Viktor swore, his lip between his teeth in concentration. “You’re perfection, darling,” Viktor praised ceaselessly, words falling from his mouth as Yuuri’s ears began to ring with it.

“Viktor,” Yuuri panted, feeling so perfectly full, so flawlessly claimed, whole. “Viktor, Viktor,” he implored without the right words. Viktor understood, shifting _somehow_ and was suddenly fucking up into Yuuri, every thrust wringing a cry from Yuuri. He swore he could feel the intrusion of Viktor all the way in his throat.

“Yuuri, _Yuuuuuu-ri_ ,” Viktor gasped, his hips faltering as Yuuri ground down, his body tightening around Viktor. A strangled sob ripped out of Yuuri’s chest and he was spilling, shuddering through the sensation as if he had been struck by lightning. He could feel Viktor pulsing within him, his knot swelling and stretching him further.

The afterglow was warm and shimmering; firelight danced across Viktor’s bare skin where he was stretched out below Yuuri. He was beautiful, and he was Yuuri’s. Viktor had laid his claim, and Yuuri had laid his.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed, his voice slightly hoarse, rough with sex.

“Viktor,” Yuuri hummed in reply, leaning over his frame, falling into his arms. They were still locked together, and Yuuri never wanted to lose the sensation of it.

“I was away because I was preparing my family to meet my betrothed. The ball… it's an engagement celebration,” Viktor replied, cupping Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri stilled, feeling his heart leap into his throat. “Viktor…”

“Will you do me the great honor of marrying me?” Viktor asked, his blue eyes so heartbreakingly blue. Yuuri nodded. "I would give you the ring but it's in my trousers pocket."

A giddy laugh bubbled out of Yuuri's chest. “I could imagine no greater honor than being your husband.” Yuuri felt the pull of tears at the back of his throat. “Yes. Yes, Viktor.”

"Vitya."

Yuuri's heart was full to bursting. "Vitya. My Vitya."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the smut, I love power bottom Yuuri so so so so much. Please leave kudos and a comment, make a smut gremlin's day!
> 
> ❤️ ia  
> [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/ia_theauthor) | [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com)


End file.
